Dead Girl On Campus
by RiniMoon84
Summary: When a girl ends up dead in a college laundry room, it's up to Grissom and his team to find out whodunnit! Co-authored by Sillygirl8406, author of the ever popular "In the Blink Of An Eye!rnPS, it's rated G now, but that may change...i dunno.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'....

Author's note: Hey y'all. This is a collaboration! I know her as my roommate! You know her as Sillygirl8406!!! The author of the popularCSI story, "In the Blink of an Eye"! This is my first CSI fan fic. Hope u like :)

Summary: When a girl is found dead in a dorm laundry room, it's up to the CSI team to find out "whodunit".

Katie Walker shut her room door behind her and headed down the hall with her laundry basket. She waved 'hi' to the other girls in her dorm as she passed by open doors that blared music throughout the hall.

"Hey Katie! We're going out to the Lambda Alpha Chi party tonight, wanna come?" one of the girls hollered out at her while she was applying mascara.

Katie stopped and walked back to the open door and looked in at her friend.

"I can't. I have a report due tomorrow," Katie replied, pouting.

"Oh, I guess we're gonna go guy shopping without you then."

"Have fun."

"Oh, don't worry. We will."

She continued down the hall to the laundry room. She noticed the light was out before she even got to the room. She reached around the doorframe and flipped the light on before she even cleared the hallway. She walked right to the first washer. As she loaded the washer something on the floor caught her eye. She looked closer and realized that it looked like blood flowing out from under the last washer. She walked over to the open area between the washers and driers and looked at where it was coming from. Katie's scream echoed through the hall as she saw the source of the blood. A girl was leaning half way between the washer and the wall behind it, dead.

Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows ducked under the crime scene tape. They both were carrying their evidence kits. It was their first call of the night. Night shift just started when the call came in, a 419 at UNLV. Catherine observed the laundry room as Grissom walked straight to Captain Jim Brass, who was trying his hardest to stay clear of the evidence since the laundry room itself was no bigger than the average-sized dorm rooms.

"I heard laundry was murder, but this is ridiculous."

Grissom raised an eyebrow at him then glanced over his shoulder at the area where the body was being looked over by David, the assistant coroner.

"So, what do we have?"

"Student, Katie Walker found the deceased. She was doing laundry when she noticed blood coming out from under the washer. She then alerted the whole dorm about the body by letting out an ear-piercing scream. That's when another student, Amy Douglas, came in and got Katie out and called us."

Catherine walked up next to him at that point, "Well, thanks for the play-by-play."

"No problem. Also, unlike me, the first officer on the scene was born yesterday. He touched the body on the neck to see if the girl was dead. Officer Randy Mathers, UPD."

"There's campus police for you."

"He's waiting outside to be fingerprinted and to get the third degree from me or," he looked over at Grissom, "you."

"I'll give you the hone of the riot act. I'll just fingerprint him." He looked over at Catherine. "Start processing. I'll be in the hall."

Grissom headed over the responding officer with Brass, silently. The young university officer looked up at them, timidly.

"Now, look. Before you saying anything. I know I messed up. I just…panicked. It's my first homicide," Officer Mathers said, running his fingers through his hair, nervously.

Brass and Grissom exchanged looks.

"Who said this was a homicide?" Brass questioned, casually. The officer looked up, confused.

"Well, who kills themselves in a laundry room?" he asked, looking back and forth between Brass and Grissom.

"I've seen stranger places," Grissom piped up. Catherine returned to Grissom and Brass, setting down her evidence kit.

"Well, I don't think we have a suicide on our hands," she said, looking at Grissom.

"What makes you say that?" Grissom asked. Catherine shifted her weight, looking at Grissom.

"Well, besides that she committed suicide in a very unlikely place, I found blood spatter on the walls away from the body." Grissom turned to Officer Mathers.

"Well, now that your theory may be correct, do you have any other philosophies?" Mathers looked up at Grissom, blankly.

"Don't mind him, buddy," Brass said, and turned to Grissom. "You still gonna fingerprint him?"

"May I see your hands, please?" Grissom smirked at Mathers, as he held out his hands, palms up for Grissom. As Grissom began fingerprinting him, Brass turned to Catherine.

"Find anything else?" Catherine and Brass turned away from Officer Mathers and Grissom.

"Well, the weapon is actually still at the scene. It was found in her hands. Also, a bloody towel was found in one of the nearby washers." Just then Greg Sanders walked up to Catherine and Brass.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic's murder."

"Apparently so is doing laundry," Brass replied, dryly. Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?" Brass and Catherine quickly fill Greg in.

"Why would anyone kill someone in a laundry room?" Greg wondered aloud. Grissom was suddenly next to him.

"Though this be madness, yet there is method in 't," grinned at his confused colleagues.

(Insert theme song. Author sings loudly along with it. "Whoooooooo are you? Who? Who? Who? Who? I reeeeally wanna know!!!")

Commerical Break!

Coming soon: the CSI board game! Just like Clue, you can play CSI and find out "whodunnit"! Who killed Ecklie??? Was it Grissom in the break room with the knife?!?Or was it Greg, in Ecklie's office with the revolver?? Only you can find out! (Not really, don't email me asking about this game, i'm being silly!)

TBC – Maybe? If you guys like it?? Pleeeease review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey! We're updating this story! Be proud of us, lol. We just want to apologize for the long, long delay, we're serious procrastinators. Here's the next chapter and thank you guys for the reviews! You inspire us!

(Commercial break over…man that was a long one.)

Catherine and Greg walk down the hall of the CSI lab. They were discussing the case.

"Okay," Catherine said while she glanced over at Greg, "so what do we have?"

Greg's brow furrowed as he thought about the evidence found at the crime scene, "Well, so far we have a knife, no fingerprints except for Brittany Wallace the victim, and a bloody towel, with her DNA as well, which supposedly was used by the killer to wipe his or her hands off."

"Very good Greg," Catherine said to him.

"Hey you guys." Warrick said as he walked up to Catherine and Greg.

"Hey Rick," Catherine said while looking over at him, "What's going on?"

"Me and Nicky got a homicide. A female, Hayley Brooks, drowned in her hot tub." He told them.

"Oh, I bet it was hot in thur." Greg said and started laughing at his own joke.

Warrick stopped and said to him, "Man, that's not even cool."

Nicky came up behind Warrick and said, "No, I think he said it was hot."

Warrick looked over at Nick, who was grinning, with a sarcastic smirk, "Oh…not funny."

They stopped at the intersection in the hallway. Just then Grissom walked by them. He looked up at them while he walked, "Let's go. These cases aren't going to solve themselves you know," he said as he continued walking down the hall to the interrogation room.

Brass and Grissom were behind the two-way mirror looking at Katie, who was sitting at the table in the interrogation room and silently crying.

"So, do you think she did it?" Brass asked Grissom.

"Well, first one on the scene is the first suspect." Grissom said to him.

"Yeah, me neither." Brass said as he exited the room.

Grissom watched him leave with a raised eye brow while internally he thought to Brass, _Smart ass. _He then turned his focus back to the room as Brass walked into the interrogation room.

Brass pulled up a chair and sat in front of Katie with no expression on his face. Katie looked up at him, pitifully.

"Can I please go home now? Haven't I been through enough tonight?" She said through watery eyes.

"You can go as soon as I ask you a few questions." He said in a gentle voice.

Katie snuffled while she looked at Brass and nodded.

"Good. Okay, how do you Brittany?" He asked her.

"She lives…lived across the hall from me. We got to know each other through social events that the floor would host. She was a really nice, funny, and a great person."

"Did anyone not like her?" He asked her.

She thought it over. "I heard her and her roommate fight almost all the time, but you know, get two people together that were completely the opposite from one another and fights will happen, I guess."

"How bad were the fights? Were they just arguments or were any of them violent?"

Katie hesitated. "Well, sometimes the boys from the second floor would come down and make sure everything was okay, because the arguments were so loud. And sometimes Brit would sleep with one of us or out in the lounge if she had to."

"What's the roommate's name?" Brass asked her.

"Krystal Thomson." She said somberly.

"Thank you Katie. You can go now." Brass said as he got up and helped her to her feet.

Catherine and Greg entered the morgue. They walked over to Doc. Robbins who was hovering over the body of Brittany Wallace. Doc. Robbins looked up at the two CSI's approaching the table. Greg walked up to the table and looked at Doc. Robbins.

"What's up Doc.?" Greg said.

Catherine and Doc both looked over at him and stared.

"What?" Greg said innocently, while looking back and forth between them.

Doc looks back down at the body, "The contusions on the victims face are inconsistent with suicide."

"How so?" said Catherine.

"Well, I've never heard of a suicide victim slapping themselves around before they killed themselves," he said matter-of-factly.

Catherine looked over the face of the victim and saw the bruising on her face. She was obviously beaten before death. "Is there anything else," she asks Doc.

"Yes. The laceration on her neck is inconsistent with her being right handed," he said.

"So," Catherine said, "just as I thought, murder."

TBC…?

Please, please, please review story!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay again. It was our summer break and one of us had a computer but never had time to get together with the other one to write the story and post it, and the other one didn't have an internet working computer…she had dial up.

(Man, these commercial breaks just keep getting longer and longer and longer…the energizer bunny has nothing on us.)

Earlier that day…night?...shift, ….yeah, shift.

Nick and Warrick pulled up in front of the residence house. They walked to the front door, kits in tow, and approached Detective Vega.

"What do we have here, Vega?" Nick asked. Vega flipped out his notebook and read the list off to the CSIs.

"Female DB, Hayley Brooks, apparent drowning…let's go have look."

They followed Vega through the house to the back porch.

"Ten says it's a murder." Nick said to Warrick.

"Well, my friend Johnson says it's a suicide."

Nick grinned. "I'll take that bet."

They stopped walking and looked down at the hot tub. A woman, black hair, petite figure, was lying face down in the hot tub. Warrick sat down his kit and pulled out his camera. As he went around the hot tub shooting her from different angles, Nick went about prowling for evidence. Vega stood by the end of the tub.

"Neighbors were coming home, saw her and called 911."

"They didn't leave their yard and come over here did they?" Nick asked while he scoped out the exterior of the tub.

"Nah, they watch those forensic shows."

Both Nick and Warrick looked over at him with perplexed looks on their faces. Vega just shrugged. They then continued examining the scene. Warrick started taking photos of the woman's body. He zoomed in on her hands. He spotted some trace under her fingernails. After snapping off pictures, he collected the evidence under her nails.

"Looks like we have blood and hair under her nails."

"Could be the killer's." Nick stated as he finished searching the area. "Hey Warrick?"

"Yeah?"

"How come there are no footprints?"

Warrick lowered his camera and looked over at Nick, puzzled. "Maybe there's some out front. I mean it rained earlier today, so there should be muddy footprints somewhere."

Warrick and Nick then took their kits inside the house.

"I got the front," Warrick said. Nick smirked at him as he headed to the front of the house. Nick headed into the bedroom. Chaos greeted him. Clothes were strewn about, chairs were overturned, a dresser faced down on the ground and the sheets on the bed had been ripped off.

"Whoa!" Nick cried, looking around in disbelief. He took out his camera and began snapping the room.

"Hey, Nicky! I got a mess out here!" Warrick's voice rang out from the front of the house.

"I heard that," Nick yelled back as he began snooping around the room.

Nick shot pictures of the dresser and the bed. He shot the desk and the trashcan next to it. The trashcan had angrily crumpled paper balls in it. Nick reached in the trashcan and pulled out the crumpled pieces of paper and laid them out on the desk. He read them over as he took pictures of each of them.

"Hey Warrick, come look at this!" Nick yelled down the hall.

Warrick came down the hall. "Found no footprints. This is getting weird, man."

"Yeah, and it keeps getting weirder. Look at these." Nick pointed to the papers.

The two papers were typed and each one had a different message, but seemed to be addressed to the same person.

"They look like love letters to me." Warrick replied. "Who's Honey Bee?"

Nick ducked behind his hand hiding a laugh from Warrick. Warrick shot him a dirty look and proceeded to read through the notes.

Nick turned away and continued to explore the room. He opened the closet and was greeted by a UPD officer's uniform. He smiled as he clicked a picture of the name badge: Mathers…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: We're back, and we hope you guys enjoy this chapter. We promise we will update and finish this story!

Vega, Warrick, and Nick all arrived on the campus of UNLV. Vega's car and the CSI Tahoe pulled into the parking lot of University Police Headquarters. Nick looked around after he hopped out of the Tahoe.

"Ah," he took a deep breath and let it out. "I remember my college years. They say it's the best years of your life."

Warrick threw him a dry look as they entered the headquarters. Vega headed straight to the front desk and flipped open his badge.

"Detective Vega, LVPD."

The big cop behind the desk glanced up at Vega's badge then at Vega, Warrick, and Nick.

"Warrick Brown, CSI. This is my partner, Nick Stokes." Warrick and Nick both held out their badges.

"You here about the campus murder?" The heavy cop asked.

Warrick smirked as the big bushy mustache on the man reminded him of a walrus. "No, we're here to speak with Officer Mathers."

"Okay, hang on I'll get him."

The officer walked away leaving Vega and the CSIs standing around the lobby. A few minutes later the officer returned with Mathers in tow.

"Officer Mathers, I'm Detective Vega LVPD, this is CSI Brown and CSI Stokes. We need to speak with you."

"Look, I already spoke with you guys earlier. There's nothing else I have to say," he said, crossing his arms in defense.

Warrick and Nick exchanged looks with each other. Nick cleared his throat and looked back at the officer.

"You mean the campus murder?"

Mathers nodded out a 'yeah' and stared at the CSI. Nick nodded and cocked a smile.

"This isn't about that. We need to talk to you about the suicide of Hayley Brooks."

At that, Mathers face drained of color and he slowly nodded.

"Right this way," he weakly got out as he turned and lead them down the hall to his desk.

Brass' car pulled up in front of the UNLV dormitory. Grissom's Denali pulled up beside it. Brass walked to the door and opened it for Grissom and Catherine who had there kits in tow. Before they were through, Brass turned to Grissom.

"Don't go getting distracted, now." Brass said with a smirk as he looked at Grissom.

Grissom's brows hit his hairline.

"You'll only have to worry about him if the lobby's filled with rare African beetles." Catherine said as she bypassed Grissom and Brass and entered the building.

"How can I help you guys?" asked the young guy behind the front desk.

Brass held up his badge. "Captain Brass LVPD, we need to speak with Krystal Thomson, roommate of Brittany Wallace."

The young guy nodded with a grim smile on his face. "Heard about that, well, the whole campus heard about it. Brit was a good friend." He picked up the desk phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Krys…yeah, I'm fine, listen. A detective's here to talk to you about…Krys, its okay, girl. Yeah….okay," he hung up the phone and turned to the detectives. "She'll be right out. Go easy on her; she's a little out of it."

"I was under the impression that Brittany and Krystal hated each other." Grissom inferred from beside Brass.

Catherine watched as she saw a young girl coming through the security doors.

"What roommates don't once in a while? Just because they had problems doesn't mean Krys is any less affected by Brit's death. Hell, complete strangers are distraught over this," the young guy informed.

Grissom and Brass both raised a brow at that then turned to greet the young woman who approached them.

"I'm Krystal," the girl said. "I'll rather stay out here in the lobby and talk…my room's a mess."

Brass looked at the CSIs and they both nodded in agreement. Brass turned back to the girl.

"Out here's fine."

Brass lead Krystal to a couch in the designated study area. Krystal took a seat in front of the window and pulled her knees up to her chest, Brass sat in front of her while Grissom and Catherine stood off to the side.

"Hey Brass, me and Cath are going to search the dorm room." Grissom was about to turn and follow Catherine when Krystal spoke up.

"Who are you guys?" Krystal said looking at Catherine then to Grissom.

"We're from the crime lab-"

Krystal interrupted him. "You collect evidence. I don't have anything that can help you."

"Hey," Brass spoke up from in front of her. He waited for Krystal to look at him before he continued. "Let them do their jobs. Sometimes even the most insignificant thing can link to whoever did this."

Krystal nodded and tried to smile even though her puffy eyes showed anything but happiness. "Okay. Excuse the mess."

Grissom and Catherine headed down the hallway to the dorm room. They were bombarded with music and televisions going. They passed one door with a message written on the door board saying that the occupants were studying.

"How can anyone study through this racket?" Grissom mumbled to himself.

"I bet you could when you were in college." Catherine calmly said as they approached the door.

"Only because I had earplugs."

Catherine smiled as she unlocked the door with the key the desk guy had given her. "They have earplugs too, only now they're called headphones."

Grissom followed Catherine into the dorm room. "I had headphones too, but they covered you're whole head. I miss those."

They stood in the middle of the dorm room and looked around. Krystal was right, the room was a mess.

"Alert the media, tornado hit college dorm room." Catherine said as she looked around the room.

One side was a typical dorm room. Posters of various artists hung on the walls with sticky tacky and lose string and push pins. The bed was unmade and the desk next to it was filled with books, papers, CD's, DVD's, makeup, and various other items. Clothes covered the floor as carpet and the carpet was unseen.

Grissom turned his attention to the other side of the room. Unlike the side Catherine was on, this side was decorated in, of all things, bees. Honey bees to be exact. Grissom smiled at the notebook that was on the desk next to the bed. There was a picture of a real honey bee, unlike the fluffy, cartoon pictures on the walls, and the scientific name was written over it about twenty times.

"Wow, a young Entomologist." Catherine said as she picked up the book.

"_Apis Mellifera, _most commonly known as the honey bee. Did you know that honey bees' wings stroke 11,400 times per minute, thus making their distinctive buzz?"

"Did you know that there're letters to a boyfriend in this 'bee' book?"

Grissom peered over Catherine's shoulders and looked at the pages. "Possible suspect?"

"Possible diary. Look, here's an entry on the day she was killed. 'My ex wants me back. I keep telling him I'm happy with Ryan, but he won't listen. What's wrong with men? Why do they have to be jealous assholes?' Amen to that, honey." Catherine turned to Grissom. "Not only do we have a current boyfriend as suspect…"

"We also have a jealous ex."

(Fades to black with screeching sound. Commercial break…again.)

TBC…..we promise.


End file.
